revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dar'kal Bloodrazer
An anti-hero at his best, a dark force of reckoning at his worst, Dar'kal Bloodrazer is the badest motherfucker in the Revengerists Omniverse . Characteristics Apperance A pale complexion, he has smooth skin and long, flowing dark hair covering part of his face. He always wears a dark long-coat and leather gloves. His feet are encased in high leather boots and above that are his not-too-tight leather pants. Underneath all these clothes is a hard, prism-sculpted, athletic body with enough scars to write a novel.. Personality He is always brooding, when he looks at you you can see the pain in his eyes from decades of strife, betrayal, and sin. He doesn't speak much, but when he does it is startling and gripping with a firm baritone-bass voice. It is very erotic for women and he gets women when he wants. He does not cry and he rarely laughs, but he is very confident and sometimes when he is doing his best work you can see a smirk on his face, that is if he isn't about to destroy you. Backstory Dar'kal's past goes back a long way, no one knows his origins, but there are those from various special forces and black ops that recall a guy who could be called upon to perform any task, no matter how dangerous. He was in the military for a long time and eventually was trained for espionage and assassination and sabotage and special forces and forces. During a particularly dangerous mission, Dar'kal's unit was ambushed and captured. No one but Dar'kal knows what happened, for he was the only one who survived what happened next. A dark ritual was performed and his men sacrificed, but he escaped and killed his captors. At the same time the ritual was interrupted and he suffered terrible supernatural and occult injuries, but he resisted and became something else. Currently Bloodrazer is seen from time to time during various story-arcs as an agent of various sides. He has fought with some famous Revengerists as often as he has battled against them. Many revere him, most fear him. Some people believe he has some goal he is achieving, but no one knows for certain... Stuff that has happened before Unlike most awesomes, Dar'kal has gained access to many powers and items never had in tandem by any hero or villain. *Wielder of Omnipower for a long period of time, which was used to perform actual comprehensible actions *Had a monogamous relationship with the Alien Cat Queen, but they had a mutual break-up because of reasons *Discovered Mystery Slacker's real identity, but never revealed it to anyone *Has the respect of every single Unstoppable Sky Daddy *Transcends Law of Allignment *Makes better bailey's than Irish Cream Reception The character was an instant success in his first issue where he was seen disarming Manborg at an alarming rate. He was met with positive views, "Wow, I creamed my pants!" sayed one guy. The viewer-base slowly started disliking the character, claiming he was a "Shitty Generic, Mary-Sue, Anti-Hero, Fucknut, Write-In, Identity Self-Agrandizing, Masturbatory, Machismo Fantasy Circle-Jerk Garbage" character after in one story where a character, with an extremely similar appearance to the writer 's claimed crush and model Cindy Crawford, talks about how big and "extreme pleasureable" his genitalia was and how all the women would kill for him. Contraversy Turns out the man who took the character in a slightly different direction than originally intended was using Dark'al's character likeness to roleplay on World of Warcraft's famous roleplaying server "Moonguard" and luring female beast characters into the GOldshire Inn to have his way with them. Thanks to many internet saviors and whiteknights, his shenanigans were uncovered and displayed to the public. The character took a downturn in popularity after that. Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Characters Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Awesomes Category:Douchey Awesomes Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Bad Asses